


I'll Be Back Before You Know It || Kakashi x Reader

by bakubabes-hatake (harliekayy)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24415861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harliekayy/pseuds/bakubabes-hatake
Summary: Tumblr Request: Scenario or hcs about how Kakashi would leave his s/o for a mission, like what would he say or do, does he have some kind of ritual etc 😊
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Reader, Hatake Kakashi/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	I'll Be Back Before You Know It || Kakashi x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Request: Scenario or hcs about how Kakashi would leave his s/o for a mission, like what would he say or do, does he have some kind of ritual etc 😊

Kakashi sat on the couch and watched you wandering around the kitchen. Your anxiety about him leaving for his mission tomorrow was getting to you. He could tell by the way you moved around so swiftly. He stood and sighed. He knew how much it affected you whenever he left and he had always felt guilty about it. 

You were strong-willed and Kakashi had been surprised that you hadn’t gone to Tsunade yourself and demanded that you be put on his team and tag along with him. You stood in front of you sink, both hands gripping the counter a little too tightly. Your knuckles were turning white as you stared out the window. You felt those strong arms wrap around your waist and his lips touch your neck. “Y/n, come lay down with me. I leave in the morning, let’s make the best of that time. The household chores can wait until later.”

You turned around and stared at him, relaxing into his arms as he held you to him. “I hate this Kakashi, every time I get so much anxiety.”

“I know. That’s why you need to come and relax with me, it’ll make you feel better.”

You knew he was right, but you had too many thoughts running through your mind. He placed your face in your hands and touched his lips to yours gently. You could feel the tears running down your face before you could stop them, something that you hadn’t wanted to do. You had wanted to be strong. You had wanted to stick to your normal ritual before he left, but something about this time was different. 

You held you out at arm's length and used your thumb to wipe away the tears. “Don’t cry Y/n. I’ll be back before you know it.”

“I’ll miss you so much Kashi.”

He smiled, his eyes squinting and his mask tugging upwards on his face. “I’ll miss you too, but you know what will keep me going? The fact that I have you to come home to.”

He took your hand in his and led you toward the couch, sitting down on it and lightly tugging you down with him. “Relax my love.” He wrapped those muscular arms around you again, just the feeling of them being around you lifting away some of your woes. 

Before you could say anything further your eyes began to close, everything turning black as you let your mind be thoughtless, lulling you to sleep. When you awoke a couple of hours later you found all the things that you usually always did for Kakashi before he left for a mission done for you. Dinner was set on the table, candles lit before you and a bottle of champagne waiting to be drunk. Rose petals littered the floor that led to your bedroom for a night of bliss that you had always shared with him before he left. And the love letter that you had always prepared for him and left on the counter for him to find before he left in the morning for his mission sat in the normal place. This time the letter bore your own name instead. As you stood from the couch and walked toward him he reached out his hand for you. “Kakashi, you didn’t have to do all of this.”

“I wanted to. You usually do all of this for me before I leave, it was time I did it for you.” A chuckle left his lips as he grabbed onto your hand, pulling you toward him and holding you, knowing that once he let go of you for the night it would be a while before he would see you again.


End file.
